In servicing automotive vehicles, particularly large vehicles, it is difficult to remove the wheel hub from the axle housing. It is especially difficult to remove hubs which have suffered burnt bearings, as these bearings frequently weld themselves to the axle housing. Thus a problem exists with heavy duty trucks, bus and trailers where it is desirable to remove the wheel and hub as one assembly. In some situations, it is necessary to remove the wheel first and then operate directly on the hub to separate it from the axle housing. The problem is especially acute where, as stated, there are burnt bearings and on vehicles whose hubs have not been removed for a long period of time and whose bearings tend to cling to the axle housing.
What is needed is a simple and effective tool which can be used in heavy duty applications as a wheel hub puller.